


Singin' In The Rain

by sinatratheghost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tour Bus, i wrote this too dam quick, not much of anything, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinatratheghost/pseuds/sinatratheghost
Summary: Gerard finally feels good.





	Singin' In The Rain

There is nothing to do.Nothing at all.And somehow Gerard finds comfort in that.

When there is nothing to do, that means he's done everything there is to do.

He's drawn out a million concepts, characters, and monsters.He's written poems, stories, plots.He's listened to all the albums he'd wanted to.He was comfortably bored.

He hears a bit of a whine down the hall of their tour bus, which he guesses is Frank, laid in his bunk.

"I'm so BOREEEDDD! Fuck." And a thump, presumably from him kicking the bunk above.He hears Ray kick back, telling him to shove it, because he's reading."Ray, reading is so fuckin' boring! I finished every game I had, I can't go to sleep, and there's no alcohol to  _make_ me go to sleep." Frank ranted, to which Ray mumbled, "Not my problem." And you could almost imagine the shrug that came with it.

Gerard smiled to himself, breathing shallowly and staring up at his bunk ceiling, only inches above him.He felt the quiet murmur of the bus as it took them to the next city, and he swore he'd get better information maybe looking out the window, but that brings expectation.Usually what he'd find is some grass, trees, and Toyotas.He was content though, as he hugged his comforter up to his nose and exhaled.He was wasting his time.And usually that'd bring a state of panic, with his looming fear of difference-making booming in his ears.But he was fine.Life was only wasting time. 

"G, do you wanna play Call of Duty with me?" Frank said almost exhaustedly.If he said he wasn't tired before, Gerard could almost imagine him falling asleep mid-game.Gerard responded with a hummed 'Mmm...' and then a "You know I'm bad at it."

"But half the fun is beating the other person.." Frank said with his chin rested on his hands, dangling off the edge of Gerard's bunk, which he pulled the curtains back from.Gerard moved his head over, squinting then yawning.He weighed his options.

"Alright then.." He said finally, kicking out his blankets to the end of his bunk and then carefully hopping out.Frank did a whispered 'Yes!' as he walked quickly to the living space of their bus as Gerard chuckled and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the lighting change of the bus. 

Wasting time is alright, but it's better with you.


End file.
